Renaissance Faire
by Shinime
Summary: Me and the G-boys go for a little summer trip to the Renaissance Faire. It's gonna be funny.


THE FAIRE TRIP  
  
"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Duo screamed as everyone quickly covered their ears. This was the twelfth time he had done this.  
"Duo?" Shinimegami asked politely, shoving everyone into the car.  
"Yes?"  
"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!"   
"No."  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"YES!!!"  
"NO!!!"  
"BOTH OF YOU!!!" Wufei screamed. They quickly shut up. Then their day went on; For about five minutes.  
"I'm driving!"  
"No, you're not, Duo."  
"Yes."  
"No."  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"YES!!!"  
"NO!!!"  
"YES!!!!!!" Shinime screamed, pushing Duo into the back-back seat of the minivan and grabbing the steering wheel. She closed the driver door and turned around, yelling, "GOT SEATBELT?!"  
"But I called shotgun!" Duo whined. Quatre turned to him and said, "No! I called Shotgun!"   
"STOP!!!" Shinimegami screamed, silencing them. She pointed to Wufei, who was the only 'sane' one on this trip. He frowned and got into the front passenger seat. Duo and Quatre stuck out their tongues at Wufei in unison.  
"May I say again: STOP!!!" She said, then added, "If you don't, we're never going to the Faire."  
Everyone made as much noise as possible. Shinimegami smiled.  
"That's right! If you stop, we're not going!" She said, and giggling when she heard a groan from the backseats. Wufei kept quiet.  
"Wufei? Why so quiet? Don't you not want to go too?" Shinimegami said, looking at him from the corner of her eye.  
"I just want to get this over with, woman." He said softly. Shinimegami rolled her eyes.  
"Lets play a game!!" Duo yelled. Everyone but Duo rolled their eyes. They all knew that Duo would one day write a BOOK about the most annoying car games.  
"Okay, Duo. What &^%$-ing car game do you want to play?" Shinimegami swore loudly.  
"I WANT TO COUNT CARS!!!" Duo yelled. Everyone eyes sloooooooooooooooooowly got wide as Duo counted.  
"One... Two... Three... Four... Five... Six... Seven... Eight... Nine..."  
"SHUT THE &^%$ UP, DUO!!!!" Everyone yelled. Duo shut up for a while. Let me repeat that: 'A WHILE'.  
"There's New York, and there's New Jersey... Texas... Oh! California!!" Duo was writing down the license plates to try and get all fifty states. (I've done this a million times: IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!! Unless you were going on an eleven-week car ride, how are you going to find 'Alaska' and 'Hawaii'?)  
"Ohio, Idaho, Kent-"  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" Everyone screamed *again*.  
This time he stopped for five minutes. Dare I say again: 'FIVE MINUTES'.  
Buzzzzzzzzz... buzzzzzzzzzzzz... buzzzzzzzzzzz...   
"Duo..." Shinimegami said sternly. He ignored her.  
Buzzzzzzzzz... buzzzzzzzzzzzz... buzzzzzzzzzzz...  
"DUO." Shinimegami said angrily.  
"What?"  
"Oh, nothing." She said in a singsong voice.  
"Okay!"  
Buzzzzzzzzz... buzzzzzzzzzzzz... buzzzzzzzzzzz...  
"DUO! SHUT THE *&^% UP!" She yelled.  
"But you said I wasn't doing anyth-"  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Wufei yelled. They shut up.  
There was peace in the car.  
For five seconds.  
"What're you going to wear?" Duo asked Heero. He gave his Heero Death Glare (tm) at him and said nothing.  
"Nothing? Oh, well all have to wear things to match!" Duo said. (Everyone sweatdrop but Duo.)  
"Back you Hentais." Shinimegami whispered.  
"No, really. What is everyone going to wear?" Duo asked. The car was silent. Then came the onward flow of noise from Quatre mouth.  
"I'm going to wear some green tights and a tunic and-"  
"Shut up, Quatre!" Shinimegami said.  
"What're you guys really going to wear?" Duo asked again. Shinime thought about this for a while.  
"I'm going to wear anything black." She said. Duo nodded in approval.  
"Why do you not wear any other color, woman?" Wufei asked. Shinimegami rolled her eyes.  
"I don't know, justice boy. Why do you insist on calling Gundam 05 'Nataku'?" she retorted. Wufei glared at her and then continued to stare out the window.  
"Lets all wear matching clothes!" Duo suggested. At that moment, if everyone but Duo voiced their thoughts, it would probably sound something like this:  
"NO!!!!"  
"I swear by Nataku I will kill Maxwell!"  
"I wish Relena were here- Dammit! Did I say that out loud?!"  
"and a hat with a feather and blue shoes and-"  
"I will not wear black."  
  
That's the end of the soliloquy of the G-boy's thoughts about Duo. :)   
  
"So we're not going to wear matching things-" Duo was cut off by Wufei.  
"NO!" He screamed.  
"You can wear matching clothes with me if you want." Shinimegami said. Duo smiled.  
"Yay! I'm going to wear black tights and a gray tunic and a black shirt and-"  
"DUO!!!!" Shinimegami screamed.  
"SHINIMEGAMI!!!" Wufei screamed. The car swerved and she quickly stopped the car in a rest stop before they went off the road. Her knuckles clutched the steering wheel so hard they were white.  
"Yes, Trowa?" She said through clenched teeth.  
"I think you need to stop driving like a madwoman!" Wufei yelled. A loud chorus of 'Yeah!'s' came from the back. She grinned evily.  
"Okay, Duo. You can drive." She said. Wufei, Heero, Quatre and Trowa's eyes pratically popped out of their sockets.  
"NO!!!!" Heero yelled as he tried to break the locked window of the car. ("I keep them locked just in case Heero wants to commit suicide for some reason or another!")  
"YEAH!!!!" Duo said, hopping out of the back passenger seat and jumping into the driver seat. Shinimegami sat next to the bug-eyed Wufei (He switched to the back to die by himself, instead of with Maxwell.) and the bug-eyed Trowa. They heard her whisper, "See if you complain about my bad driving after this hell." Before Duo started up the car.  
  
  
END  
  
Shinimegami: Jeez, I just love leaving people on cliffhangers!  
  
Wufei: I hate you, woman.  
  
Shinimegami:   
Wufei's vocabulary;  
  
Woman,  
Justice,  
Nataku,  
Kisama (!),  
Baka,  
Onna.  
  
Wufei: Injustice!  
  
Heero: You missed one.  
  
Shinimegami: Oh, yeah. n_n;;;  



End file.
